


warm.

by avcrozz



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yoru, I was forced to write this, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, its my first smut please be nice to me, more to come - Freeform, most of this is written at 4 am lmao, top phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avcrozz/pseuds/avcrozz
Summary: Author is bad at titling.Phoenix returns from a long, tedious mission after three weeks. He's yearning for Yoru, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Phoenix/Yoru (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	warm.

Three weeks. 

That was how much time had passed since Phoenix had first been deployed on a rather important mission, on one of their more remote sites, located in what was really nothing more than a frozen wasteland.

Even with winter gear, any of the other agents would freeze to death almost instantly in such a desolate, frigid area. And so Phoenix, the only agent with the ability to radiate his own body heat and rapidly regenerate lost warmth, was deployed. 

The place was swarmed with clones. It was a big job, hence why he’d been out for so long - usually things like this took a couple of days max. 

Thankfully, though it was a big job - it was not a difficult one, and Phoenix was comfortably able to return to HQ.

And Phoenix was most certainly excited to return. And there was one rather simple reason behind it; one interdimensional, blue-haired reason. 

Yoru was one of the newer recruits. And he kept to himself; wasn’t interested in interacting with...anyone, really. He’d cooperate with others, sure, but he was more of a lone wolf than anything else. 

So Phoenix would think nothing of him, right? Leave Yoru to his business, continue his foolhardy business with Jett and Raze?

  
Oh, hardly. 

From the moment Phoenix had first laid eyes on him, he’d felt a burning in his chest stronger than ever before. Embarrassingly, Phoenix had caught himself many a time just studying Yoru; the way he spoke, walked, held himself. The dude was a mystery, and more than that - he was really, really fucking hot. 

Oh, practically ever since Yoru had joined their ranks, the riftwalker had plagued Phoenix’s mind. Whenever he wasn’t asleep or on a mission, his thoughts were all on Yoru, and just what Phoenix would do to him were they ever alone.

He’d fall asleep, dream of Yoru beneath him, that beautiful voice being put to a better use as Phoenix made him scream and whimper and moan. 

It was a beautiful thought...and one that got Phoenix let himself get worked up over  _ far  _ too often. The sexual tension was just immeasurable, unbearable, and the worst part was; Phoenix was near certain that Yoru was utterly unaware of  _ any  _ of Phoenix’s inner turmoil, and nor did he reciprocate such feelings.

And finally; Phoenix got off the jet, brushing off his fellow agents’ attempts at welcoming him back. That was questioned, of course; Phoenix merely brushed their concerns off as exhaustion from the mission, and he wasn’t questioned any further. Such a long mission was certain to take a lot out of anyone.

And that was true to an extent; but Phoenix intended on addressing his exhaustion in a slightly different manner.

Yoru was lurking about the corridors. That was something he did rather frequently. For what reason, Phoenix had no idea - not that he particularly cared. 

But simply  _ seeing  _ Yoru there, after having not seen him for so long - that was enough to drive Phoenix wild.

And he knew he shouldn’t - knew that Yoru would probably hate him forever after this - but in the moment Phoenix could honestly care less. 

Yoru gave him a subtle nod as greeting upon noticing him - however, that turned into a strangled gasp when Phoenix grabbed the front of his jacket with both hands, and shoved him into the wall, hard, causing an audible slam to echo throughout the hallways.

Yoru wasn’t hurt; merely a little winded and extremely confused. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he scowled, blush tainting his pale cheeks. Phoenix was holding him high against the wall; Yoru’s feet weren’t touching the ground, his hands weakly grasping at Phoenix’s arms. “Put me down.  _ Now. _ ”

But Phoenix wasn’t so keen to adhere to such a demand. Instead, he inched himself closer to Yoru, so close their breaths fanned off of each other’s faces; Yoru desperately shrinking back away, but there was nowhere for him to go. 

“Yoru,” Phoenix purred so innocently, “I don’t think you realise just how much you’ve been torturin’ me. Havin’ to look at that pretty face all day, not bein’ able to do this to it.”

To emphasise his words, Phoenix gently trailed one hand up Yoru’s cheek, causing him to shudder, now using his entire body to pin Yoru against the wall (inadvertently brushing their hips together), before Phoenix roughly grabbed hold of the blue streaks of Yoru’s hair, pulling roughly so that the fire-bird could ensnare Yoru in a hungry kiss.

The rough mistreatment elicited a gasp from Yoru’s lips, and Phoenix didn’t miss his chance. Pushing his tongue inside of the other’s mouth, teeth nipping furiously at Yoru’s lips, drawing beautiful noises from the riftwalker that Phoenix had heard many a time in his dreams. Yet they were even more compelling in reality. 

For the most part Yoru had stopped resisting by now; clutching onto Phoenix’s shoulders as he was forcefully made out with, tiny whimpers leaving him every so often, sounds of lust and need. 

Eventually, Phoenix broke away for air, both agents breathing heavily as they eyed one another. Phoenix’s gaze was predatory; a bird of prey circling a lone mouse, and he was more than content to rip Yoru apart.

They were out in the hallway. Oh, that simply wouldn’t do, not in the slightest. Phoenix’s room was thankfully not far away, and so the firebird all but dragged him there. Barely managed to shut and lock the door behind them before he was throwing Yoru upon the bed, descending on him like a ravenous animal.

Already, Yoru was panting as if he’d just sprinted a marathon, frame trembling from pure anticipation. The way he already seemed so worked up, desperate for his touch - Phoenix wondered if he reciprocated his feelings, or if Yoru was simply sex-deprived?

That wasn’t hugely important now, though. Phoenix was much more focused on his quarry. 

The firebird was straddling Yoru now, knees either side of his hips, hands either side of his head, pushed up flush against the bed, as Phoenix shoved him into yet another starving kiss. 

This time around, Yoru gave in and kissed back near instantaneously, the riftwalker’s arms hooking around his neck to pull Phoenix in ever closer as somewhat of a chain reaction.

Yoru was much more open to having his mouth dominated now; Phoenix nipping at his lips, his tongue, as his own tongue explored each and every inch, the riftwalker beneath him squirming and moaning at each and every intrusion. 

Phoenix was hardly known for his patience, though - and it was all too soon that he was pulling away, moving to bite and nibble at the soft, delicate flesh just behind Yoru’s ear. That appeared to be something of a weak spot for the riftwalker, because it drove him absolutely nuts. Yoru’s usually pale skin was flushed a deep shade of cardinal red; he was writhing and squirming like an insect beneath the fire-bird, and at one point, both of his hands had reached up to bury themselves deep in Phoenix’s dark locks, tugging hard enough to entirely pull some looser strands of hair from Phoenix’s scalp. 

Not that the bird minded though, not one bit. Looking down at his prey, Yoru was already all flushed and bothered and quivering, and to think that Phoenix had barely even gotten started yet. For certain; there would be much more to come. Simply  _ thinking  _ about Yoru, helpless beneath him, yowling and screaming in pleasure like an animal in heat, was enough to send heat straight to his groin. 

That was later, though. For now; he focused on the task at hand - marking Yoru so that the whole world would know he belonged to Phoenix and no one else. A possessiveness entirely foreign to the bird - but he most certainly enjoyed such a feeling. 

“You’re mine,” Phoenix snarled in a deep, husky voice, moving his lips down in a swift movement, so that he could suckle and bite at the soft, exposed skin of Yoru’s throat. 

The sound of Phoenix’s voice, so unusually domineering, dark and lustful, sent cold, pleasurable chills straight down Yoru’s spine. Oh, and Phoenix seemed too aware of just the effect he had on the riftwalker, as he added, “All mine. Don’t you dare forget it.”

Yoru had never seen Phoenix so assertive, so keen to get his way. And he absolutely loved it. Of all the agents, Yoru would not have guessed that Phoenix would be the one to be so dark, so assertive in bed. 

The way he’d suddenly approached, slamming Yoru high into a wall as if he were nothing more than a vermin - it had shocked the riftwalker beyond his senses, but more than that: it was a damn turn on.

And Yoru wanted so much more.

Phoenix was moving down now. Leaving his love-bites scattered all over the riftwalker’s pale skin, glaring red marks that would certainly be difficult to hide later - not that either of them cared in the moment. Phoenix had attached his lips to Yoru’s collarbone now; tongue circling, teasingly, leaving tiny nibbles that eventually blossomed into entire bites, gouging beautiful pale skin with whitened teeth, and yet Yoru seemed to love every moment, tugging at dark hair and moaning his approval. 

Phoenix quickly learnt that Yoru’s noises were the most beautiful things in the world to him. That pretty voice, usually always twisted into a mocking tone, now being used to voice sinful approval; Phoenix quickly discovered that it was a drug to him. He wanted,  _ needed  _ to hear more of those beautiful noises from Yoru.

Coming to that realisation, Phoenix became a lot bolder. His bites became more aggressive, at one point even tasting coppery blood between his teeth - eliciting sharp gasps from his prey. Yoru was trying to hold back the sounds he was making - and though it disappointed him, Phoenix was most certainly up for a challenge.

The fire-bird allowed his fingers to trail down, slowly, teasingly, eliciting a shudder from Yoru, before all of a sudden, knowing grin upon his face, Phoenix rubbed against the growing tent in Yoru’s trousers. 

Such an action had the desired result; Yoru let out a sharp, high-pitched moan of surprise and ecstasy; head thrown back and usually-neat hair already thrown into disarray. 

If this was how disheveled he was before they’d even started, Phoenix was beyond excited to see how this rift-boy would be after they were done. 

Suddenly Yoru was squirming, sitting up beneath Phoenix’s weight pinning him down, breaths coming out as short gasps. 

“Phoenix,” he heaved, “get these off me, I…”

He seemed to realise he was begging, because his lip curled, but Phoenix didn’t mind, his own features beset in a sly grin. 

“That eager already?” he purred. “Alright, fine…” 

He shifted; the positioning was slightly awkward, but Phoenix could make it work. First he worked on ridding Yoru of that ridiculous jacket, but one that was so perfectly, blissfully  _ Yoru _ , discarding it upon the floor and leaving him in a simple black tee; which Phoenix practically ripped off him, to Yoru’s protest. 

Phoenix knew that Yoru was oh-so desperate to be rid of those imprisoning pants. He knew it maybe a little too well, from the way Yoru squirmed and whined and groaned. 

Had Phoenix been a more patient individual - he might’ve continued to wait and tease, drive Yoru to the brink of insanity,  _ make  _ him beg and plead for Phoenix to have mercy and just give him what he wanted… 

And what a sight it would be; but alas, Phoenix’s own arousal was steadily building, and it pained him to even hold back as much as he was. 

No, it would be for the best for both of them if Phoenix hurried things along a bit, and the firebird had absolutely no qualms about doing so.

“Phoenix-” Yoru bit out a muffled protest, but Phoenix gave him no chance to speak, ensnaring him in a greedy kiss that left both agents utterly breathless, before Phoenix’s teeth moved down once again; leaving tiny kisses upon each blossoming vermilion mark, creating a couple new ones in the process; relishing in each sound these actions drew from Yoru. 

“Hurry up...get on with it…” he heard the man below him whine, in a tone of voice that a petulant child might use. That brought a smirk to Phoenix’s face, though in their current position it wasn’t visible to Yoru. 

“Patience,  _ riftwalker _ ,” he purred in response. 

Hands traced Yoru’s pale chest, ghosting over scarred, blemished skin, fingers tracing each and every mark as if it were a work of art. And in a way, it was - each of these marks held a unique story, and Phoenix found himself wishing he knew each one. 

Now was not the time to grow sappy, though. Even when the riftwalker didn’t say anything, Phoenix could  _ sense  _ his impatience at how long he was taking - and the firebird felt the same way. 

Enough delaying things, Phoenix supposed. He sat up properly, shifting once again, this time working on Yoru’s jeans, disposing of them just as quickly as he had the rest of his clothing. His boxers soon followed; finally freeing Yoru’s erection into the cold air. 

“You’re beautiful,” Phoenix hummed softly, briefly pressing his lips to Yoru’s soft skin before pulling away, shifting his position, hands stroking up and down Yoru’s shaft, eliciting a beautiful groan from the riftwalker. 

Phoenix didn’t hesitate to place his lips upon the tip, at first a gentle kissing motion, but as Yoru’s erratic moans and gasps spurred him on; he slowly took more into his mouth; as much as he could possibly manage without gagging nor choking; and the response he received was much worth it. 

Yoru was choking out harsh moans, hands landing in Phoenix’s dark hair, though this time he did not tug; rather, his nails dug into the firebird’s scalp roughly, and though it did hurt, it was just another erotic afterthought in Phoenix’s mind. 

“Phoe-nix…” The way his name brokenly left the riftwalker’s mouth had Phoenix hungering for more. He was greedy. He wanted, he  _ needed  _ more of that. At this point, he’d almost forfeit his own pleasure just to hear more of those godly sounds out of Yoru’s mouth. 

_ Almost.  _

When Phoenix could feel him begin to tremble, he pulled away, and Yoru nearly cried at the loss of friction. He removed his hands from Phoenix’s dreads, moved them down to finish the job himself, but Phoenix was faster, grabbing both of Yoru’s wrists in a single hand and pinning them above his head. 

“Not yet,” he purred, “soon, Yoru.” And though Yoru looked like he wanted to protest, breathing so heavily and face so flushed, Phoenix didn’t give him the chance, leaning down to whisper seductively in his ear, “I’ll make you feel better than you ever have. Don’t even worry about it.”

Yoru shuddered just at those mere words, and Phoenix realised  _ just  _ the control he had over the azure-haired radiant. To make him tremble and shake with mere words - it was something special indeed. 

Phoenix himself was still fully clothed, he was beginning to realise. It was high time he fixed that. Standing up from the bed momentarily (resulting in a needy whimper of complaint from Yoru), he shed his jacket, his shirt, pants, everything. 

Phoenix groaned as he clambered back upon the bed, but not before grabbing the bottle of lube he kept atop his nightstand. He’d been thinking about this day for weeks, and so had come prepared - though he’d always thought it would never happen.

And what a sight Yoru looked. Pale skin flushed entirely scarlet, hair an unusual wild mess, streaks of black and blue lying every which way, breathing so rapidly, chest rising and falling at an uneven pace. His eyes were half-lidded, and what Phoenix could see of those amber depths was clouded and darkened with lust and need. 

“Phoenix…”

The soft, needy groan snapped Phoenix out of his trance; and he realised he’d just been admiring Yoru as if he were a work of art. 

“Right. Sorry,” he murmured, though he did not sound apologetic in the least. The very opposite, in fact - making Yoru wait and squirm was so delightful, but Phoenix’s patience had limits. 

Fingers ghosted over Yoru’s skin so lightly, feeling the blushed heat emitting from the riftwalker. It set a pit of satisfaction in Phoenix’s stomach, knowing that Yoru was so hot and bothered, so flustered and needy, all because of  _ him. _

“Turn over for me,  _ kitten _ ,” he hissed into Yoru’s ear. And the riftwalker was more than happy to oblige, shuffling upon the bed, nails digging to find purchase within the sheets, head turned to the side and cheek flat against the bed.

Yoru was already this worked up, and Phoenix wasn’t even inside of him yet. Oh, how he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to watch the riftwalker crumble beneath him. The very thought made him ache and twitch - he needed to get a move on already.

Readying himself; Phoenix placed a hand upon the side of Yoru’s throat; squeezing experimentally - enough to be uncomfortable, yet not hard enough to cut off his windpipe. 

A strained squeak escaped the disheveled riftwalker at that - one of surprise, and of ecstasy. 

“Phoenix…” He could just  _ tell  _ how hard Yoru was trying to sound assertive and intimidating, but alas for him, in such a situation he was very much the opposite. 

Phoenix squeezed harder, before removing his hand. “Talk to me,” he growled, “I want to hear you.”

Grabbing the forgotten bottle of lube that remained in the bedsheets, he squeezed a generous amount into his palm, applying the cold fluid to his aching cock, heaving a breath at the much-needed friction. 

Placing a hand upon the small of Yoru’s back to steady himself, Phoenix pushed in; a soft moan escaping him at the tight warmth suddenly encapsulating him.

“God,” he snarled huskily. One hand grasped Yoru’s shoulder, the other pressed flat against the bed to hold himself up; Phoenix leaned down to bite at the tender, exposed flesh of Yoru’s throat, resulting in soft, pathetic mewls from the riftwalker in question. 

“You’re so fucking tight. Just...just relax…” Phoenix huffed, nails digging into Yoru’s shoulder and leaving angry red welts upon pale skin. As good as it felt, as much as he wanted to fuck Yoru so roughly he wouldn’t walk for weeks - he wasn’t out here to hurt the riftwalker and make him hate Phoenix. And so - he held back.

“Fuck, fuck,” Yoru cursed out, nails scrabbling for a grip on the sheets, lips parted in a lewd manner, breathy gasps and moans leavin him. “Phoenix - move...please…”

Phoenix was certainly more than happy to oblige to such a command, starting his own thrusts slowly, eyes fluttering shut as the sensations began to swamp him. Yoru just felt so  _ damn  _ good, and God it was so fucking hard not to just go at him like an animal - it was a battle of Phoenix’s self-control, and one he was losing.

“God, Yoru…” Phoenix had started to speed up now, else he lose his mind entirely - to his satisfaction, Yoru’s moans and cries had increased in frequency and volume. The symphony spurred Phoenix on, going faster and faster, shifting upon the bed to angle himself in the perfect position to hit Yoru in the very place that would make him see stars. 

All of a sudden, a barrage of foreign explicatives left Yoru’s lips - the riftwalker was practically screaming in pleasure. 

“Phoenix -  _ Phoenix! _ ” he cried, desperately, sweat shimmering on his pale face, whole body trembling and shaking from the pleasure. 

Clearly, Phoenix had hit just the spot - and so he further increased his pace, thrusting inside of Yoru as hard and fast as he could manage. At this point, Phoenix’s own pleasure was a mere afterthought - hearing Yoru screaming his name, tears of pleasure leaking from the corners of his eyes, was much more of a reward.

“Tell me, Yoru,” Phoenix snarled. “Tell me how good it feels.”

One of Yoru’s hands was entangled in his own hair, furling and grasping desperately. “P-Phoenix, I can’t...you’re so... _ kuso-! _ ”

The riftwalker’s voice was cracking - and Phoenix was hungry to hear his cries louder, were that even possible. He thrusted into that spot, over and over again, Yoru a mess beneath him; and though he tried to suppress the embarrassing noises escaping his lips, to Phoenix’s satisfaction, he was unable to do so. 

“Phoenix…” Yoru was panting as if he’d run a marathon, chest heaving at what would normally be an alarming rate, but in such a situation, was entirely justifiable. “Can’t...hold on..” 

Phoenix knew entirely what Yoru was implying, and he responded by leaning down, biting harshly into Yoru’s exposed throat and leaving fresh marks, making the riftwalker mewl. 

“Cum for me,” Phoenix growled. “You’re so beautiful like this. So fucking beautiful. Only wish I’d done this sooner…” 

Phoenix, too, was nearing his climax rapidly; with one more thrust, Yoru cried out and came, white bodily fluid coating Phoenix’s poor bedsheets.

Not that Phoenix minded. Not now, anyway. 

“God, you’re so fucking…” Phoenix couldn’t take it much longer; feeling that familiar rush in his abdomen, eyes screwed shut as he came inside of Yoru; his fluids leaking out of the disheveled riftwalker and staining his ruined bedsheets. 

For a few moments, both agents stayed like that, the only sounds to be heard heavy pants and grunts from both of them. Then, Phoenix pulled out; having come down from his high, he looked down upon what he’d made of the riftwalker. 

Yoru had moved slightly; now lying on his side, hands still gripping the sheets as if he’d disintegrate if he let go; eyes half-lidded and woozy, skin still flushed a deep red, body trembling ever so slightly. 

“Yoru?” 

Ambered eyes blinked open to stare into Phoenix’s, still darkened from the rush. 

“You okay?” 

Yoru stirred at those words, forcing himself into a semi-sitting position and nodding in response to the question. “What-why…?” 

Phoenix shook his head. “Just...just forget it. We should clean up, uh...y-you wanna stay the night ‘ere? It’s kinda late…” 

And Yoru, too exhausted to refuse, simply nodded. 


End file.
